Mousy Drabbles
by Krisandra
Summary: A series of stories dedicated to the King and his Queen. Secondly: a two year surprise. For it being a black and white world, this was the most beautiful dress Minnie had ever seen. "You being my friend is enough for me."
1. Homecoming and a Promise

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney all belong to their respective copyright owners.

**Summary:** The King and his two most loyal subjects return to Disney Castle. It's good to see you home again.

* * *

_Don't make me be the wife I should be. It's been so long, and to have you back here so suddenly… I want to be surprised; I want __**you**__ to come to __**me**__._

The people were assembled right outside the hangar, so the first sounds that greeted the trio were trumpets blaring and people screaming, joyous for the return of their heroes.

"Donald!" the Magician's sweetheart threw herself into his arms and he spun her around. "You're home, thank goodness, you're home."

_It's been a long time, but I've come home. Where are you?_

Goofy followed his friend, and after a while, the King himself emerged. This got the people even more excited, if that was possible. After he took a couple of steps, their home world's citizens began to bow, and if one were to look at it from a high ground, it would have looked like a sinking wave. In due time, he and his comrades (with their beloveds) stood at the entrance to Disney Castle. As the doors opened, Mickey saw his queen standing, waiting.

She was dressed in an off-white ball gown, with her crown in its usual place. Her eyes widened as a smile touched her face.

_You're here. Really, truly here. It's been a long time._

_Oh, such a long time. But I've come home._

He was scared that he was dreaming, that something would jerk him awake and he'd be back on those God-forsaken islands. Dreams like this had come to him, and he had been so close to her then, he didn't want to lose her now. When she held his hand, when the love in her eyes, heavily reflected, shined, he knew it was real. He kissed her and held her close.

_I promise to never let you go again._


	2. Two Year Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney all belong to their respective copyright owners.

**Summary: **Minnie takes Pluto for a walk. She's surprised at what's to be found when her and Pluto return.

* * *

Minnie had to walk Pluto that day, because Pete needed help down at the wharf, with the steamboat and cargo alike, so for once, Mickey actually chose to work. Or, at the very least, that's what he told her.

The streets were full of bustling people, going every which way. The sun was shining brightly (well, as brightly as it could in a world of black and white) and it seemed like it'd be a wonderfully clear day. "Well, Pluto, are you ready to go home?"

A loud, enthusiastic bark was her reply. So they turned and went towards Mickey's house when Daisy Duck appeared. "Hiya Minnie! Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, just walking Pluto for Mickey," the mouse explained, smiling as she remembered Mickey's expression as he asked her to walk him just this once. "He had to work."

"Uh-huh. Wanna stop by my house for a second? I have a hairbow of yours that I need to give back," Daisy looked at her nails, waiting on her friend's answer.

"Sure! But it'll have to be quick, I'm almost late for dropping Pluto off."

The two walked into the duck's house, and after retrieving the hairbow, they hurried to Mickey's shabby little house. As they approached the small picket fence, Minnie dropped the leash and Pluto ran to the yard.

Daisy managed to get in front of Minnie and led her to the front door. When it opened, Mickey stood in the center of the room and yelled, "Surprise!"

He was holding a good-sized box wrapped in pretty paper for Minnie. "Open it!" he urged as he handed it to her. By this time Daisy had left, leaving the two friends alone.

It was a dress.

For it being a black-and-white world, this was the most _beautiful_ dress Minnie had ever seen. It had small sparkles spread all over it, giving it a shimmer effect. It must have been expensive!

"But… How… Mickey, you splurged on me! You shouldn't have!" he could tell she was grateful, however, when she hugged it to her chest and tears welled up in her eyes.

"This marks the second year it's been since the day we first became friends. I knew you liked that dress, from that one time we went shopping, so that's what I got for you."

"Oh, but Mickey, I didn't get you a thing!" she was starting to feel awful about not getting him something when he hugged her.

"You being my friend is enough for me."


	3. The Giving Game

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney all belong to their respective copyright owners.

**Summary:** He'd spoil her with little gifts, beyond what a king would normally give his queen. For once, she wants to give something back to him and begin a game of sorts to let him know that she cares.

* * *

Even the closest of subjects to the King wouldn't know it, but he was quite the romantic. Every now and then, there would be a surprise for her, whether it be a short note or a pot of gold. He never had to sign his name to these things; she already knew who it was that gave them.

As the sun slowly crept up behind the horizon, Minnie opened her eyes and quietly rose from their bed, being extra careful to not awaken him. With incredible speed she changed into an off-white dress, which preceded her running down the colonnade and sneaking through the hangar. Her King was in for a big surprise.

* * *

Mickey awoke a couple of hours later to the chattering of the Gummi engineers, Chip and Dale. After he got dressed, he followed the two chipmunks to the entrance of the colonnade, where a trail of white rose petals began. Intrigued, the mouse king followed the petals down a winding path around the library, weaving through the courtyard, and finally ending at the wired fence in the hangar.

He then saw a small white box wrapped in red ribbon. The note that lay on top of it read: "To a lasting love, and to our trials and errors. Let nothing stand in your way of finding the answer to this riddle."

Enticed now by curiosity as well as a newfound appreciation for her ability to plan such a cunning thing, he found that in the box was a small key on a chain. His eyes widened as he discovered that it was a replica to a Keyblade she had drawn for him. It was then that he thought he had the answer.

Minnie was waiting on the top stairs of the colonnade when she heard her love's footsteps coming towards her. She had not expected the tackling embrace she received, nor did she expect that both of them would be knocked down due to its force.

"This is amazing, Minnie," he told her. "And nothing short of the word."

"So, did you find the answer?"

"This… Could it be that this is the key to your heart?"

She laughed, knowing that it wouldn't take him long to figure it out, and pulled out a small heart on a gold chain. "It is the key to my heart, but not just this one," she explained as she gestured to the necklace. "But _this _one," here she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, "too."


End file.
